The present disclosure relates to mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones.
A typical mobile telephone composes of a body and an antenna which is usually placed inside the mobile telephone. When a user holds the mobile telephone closed to the antenna, the user's hand acts as a dielectric medium that attenuates RF signals, which can cause the reception and the transmission performance of the mobile telephone to deteriorate. It is therefore desirable to design the position of the antenna of a mobile telephone so that the antenna is away from a user's hand, arm, or other parts of the body, to avoid interference to the reception and transmission RF signals. However, modern mobile telephones have a wide range of designs and users may hold mobile telephones in many different ways. Such design efforts often cannot cover all mobile configurations and hand positions. RF communications can still be affected when a user's hand holds a mobile telephone at certain specific positions.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile telephone that can provide high quality RF signals regardless of the position of a user's hand holding the telephone.